1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the embodiment of courts for squash, racquetball or similar sports, and to modular constructions that can be used for playing these sports and for other purposes.
2. Background Art
A traditional squash court consists of masonry, generally of building blocks, extending on four sides to make a quadrilateral having the dimensions required for a squash court, and in which at least an access opening to the court delimited by this masonry is made. The masonry is coated on the inside with a monolayer coating generally made up of white cement and sand and reinforced with mineral fibers, the coating also containing a resin and additives. This combination of a coating having this composition with the masonry generally of building blocks, from the viewpoint of rebound of the ball and acoustic absorption, provides characteristics that have proved optimal, so that this structure is widely used in the playing of this sport. The ground is covered with a parquet floor.
Quite obviously it is understandable that such a court represents a stationary installation whose cost is relatively high.
It has already been proposed to make a reconstructable squash courts, making possible a relatively simple, less costly installation and giving the unit a character of relative mobility if the court, for certain reasons, has to be moved from one place to another.
Known embodiments of the applicant consist of a metal frame which acts as support to wood panels optionally combined with a coating.
However, while it is possible in this way to make a reconstructable squash court having the required dimensions at low cost, the characteristics obtained in regard both to the rebound of the ball and acoustic absorption differ widely from what is the case for a "traditional" squash court. Consequently, athletes engaging in this sport, in particular in competition, are hardly attracted by this embodiment which, on the one hand, affects the playing technique and, on the other hand, creates for the players a different ambience considering the resonances due to the modification of the acoustic effect resulting from the impact of the ball on the court walls.